Library
by Absinthbunny
Summary: Giles finally let's Ripper out to play Note: A oneshot beetween Giles and his favourite library visitor ( can be read as reader)


Her skirt swayed as she walked into the vast library. Robert followed her like a dog lapping behind her with interest. She threw him smiles flipping her locks in his general direction. She stopped in the middle of the library drawing a huffed breath.  
\- Mr. Giles...- she whispered searching for his tall frame among the stacks. She always found him incredibly irresistible. Wanted to know what demeanour that calm stoic face hid. He was so very mysterious to her. His round glasses hiding what seemed like an ocean of emotions to her all bottled up neatly into two green irises.

His ears perked up at the sound of her innocent voice. His office door was closed and he sat near the window drinking his tea. He took a long drag from his cigarette blowing it slowly into the general direction of the open window. He knew he shouldn't be indulging himself but he was on edge as it was with her too short skirts and thigh high socks. It wasn't proper. And that's what made him even more worked up. He wanted to rip them of her. But rules where rules. No teacher-student relationships. But how he wanted her, craved every inch of her ivory body. As he contemplated these thoughts he noticed her delicate fingers haven't wrapped around his doorknob, here long legs haven't entered his office as they did so many times before. He somehow missed her company when she wasn't around. He didn't really understand what drove his emotions when she was concerned. They were friends, shared common interests. She was very shy at first. Her big rimmed glasses would slide down her petit nose revealing the hidden desire and innocents in her eyes. She would blush when he stood behind her or looked her straight in the eyes. But as time progressed she relaxed. Casual touches where beginning to be a normal occurrence. She insisted she called him Mr. Giles and he was beginning to suspect she did it on purpose.

Robert sat opposite of here at the wide table and watched as she perused the shelves. Leaning here and there looking for him. Her eyes were desperate and afraid. Anxiety washed over here in waves. This was here last plan before she quit trying to seduce him all together. She tried everything. Short skimpy clothes, he would avert his piercing emerald gaze. She touched his hands, shoulders anytime she could. He would never move away but he didn't engage none the less. Delicately formed words that twisted her lips in delicious sounds that where whispered in his ear while no one looked. She saw he would react for a split second. His eyes would glaze over, darken and he would grip the table like life depended on it, his knuckles turning white as snow. As quick as they came they were gone, and all that was left where her desperate moans in the dark while she was alone. No, this time she was determent she would brake him.

He rose from his chair searching through the glass window of his office for the sign of her auburn hair. He saw her. Delicate like an orchid in bloom. So young, so unspoiled. She was sitting on the table but the man sitting in front of here wasn't him. That was no man purely a boy, capable of nothing but sloppy make-out sessions on benches and quick shags shorter then breaths. His darling girl needed all the time in the world, she earned it, with every glance and touch, every whispered word that snaked its way through his body straight into his cock. His resolve snapped. He has had enough, Ripper was out to play.

Moving quietly between the shelves he stalked the two of them like a wild animal. He wanted to know what she would do to him. She wasn't flirting but he obviously was. It was untrained and crass. He was a young, handsome man, the type that would only pleasure himself. He knew what he wanted. But his sweetheart didn't give.

\- Hello, didn't quite hear you. I was in my office. How may I serve you?- he cast her a predatorily gaze sending an obvious message of adoration. One he was silently praying she would receive. He will give her what she wanted, a man in control, with resolve and passion. No more innocent looks, blushes, the stammering. No more pretending he was just a librarian, he was a man. With deep, burning desire for her soul and flesh.

-Oh Mr. Giles you frightened me. - She gasped clutching her chest with her hands.  
\- 'Twas not my intention I assure you. - He smiled boyishly, proud of himself. Get her blood pumping for him and him only. He adjusted his tie and started to clean his glasses with a wondering look.  
\- I wanted to ask you if that book I ordered came. - She stood of the table adjusting her skirt. -Oh and this is Robert, he wondered if I could show it to him. - She punctuated the last few words while stalking towards him. Her every step screamed fuck me and her every word was a playful slap to him which he took on gladly and with delight. The game she was playing was dangerous but she knew this time he was playing as well. Normally he would blush and remain a proper gentleman. Step away from her physical intrusion but this time he was ready. He liked to chase, to catch and finally devour.  
-How do you do. - He extended the boy a long and careful glance. He averted his attention to her and decided only she would have it. Make Robert understand he was nothing but a pawn in their game.  
-Yes, yes it's over there on the shelf. I'll show you. -He enthusiastically tucked his hand on the small of her back and started guiding her to the very back of the library. She followed on instinct gluing herself to his side. Robert was none the wiser as to the librarians intentions. As they neared the aforementioned shelves her breaths began to quicken. He was hot and smelled like smoke and pine and old books. She had the feeling she was wrapped in it, guided by it to her realise. He pointed to the ladder that leaned on one of the shelves.  
-Do climb up, I'll hold you. Do not be afraid. - He whispered close to her, his hot breath hitting her face. She flushed as warmth pulled between her legs. She was in trouble and she knew. As she climbed his hands glided from her waist to the bottom of her thigh where he gripped. His hand was scalding and she yelped as it made full contact with it.  
-Careful darling, might you slip and fall on me, we wouldn't want that now do we. - He said his voice vibrating through the ladder he was leaning on straight between her legs.  
-What row is the book in? - She whispered voice heavy with lust.  
-Oh dear, I've placed you on the wrong side. Hold on would you. - He pushed the ladder with ease looking up at her face. As he moved her his hand never left her thigh. She squirmed under his hot gaze and he liked it. She knew, he knew. -Top shelf darling, it's wrapped in blue paper for you. - He smiled lovingly up at here. She returned the smile looking up at the shelves.  
-Yes I see it. It is rather high up. I don't think I can reach Mr. Giles. I need help. - She stretched on her tiptoes lifting her skirt even higher up her legs. He then saw to his surprise she was wearing nothing or a thong. He couldn't tell but both answers would please him equally enough.  
-Then let me help. - Before she realized he climbed the ladder trapping her beneath his body and the shelves. His lips where inches from her ear and his hand extended for the book. His body was hard and large. His broad shoulders hiding her completely from view. His one leg has stepped between hers and she shamelessly glued her bottom to his crotch. He stepped sideways escaping with mere inches to spare. A surge of fright washed over her. Her whole body tensed. What if she was wrong? He must have noticed her alarm as his lips almost connected to her ear.  
-Now, now miss, don't want to get too excited too soon.-he climbed down and wrapped his large hands around her waist. As he assisted in her descent he stepped forward inches from her. She turned and was met by his piercing stare.  
\- Who is this Robert may I ask? And what business does he have looking at your books? - The words carried a double meaning. He was intents and dominant. By instinct she moved back into the ladder.  
-N-n-none...sir. - She blushed furiously lowering her head. He stepped forward his fingers slipping beneath her chin guiding it up to him.  
-Good...- he turned from her putting the book in his large coat pocket. -Shall we? - He extended his hand towards her which she took with joy. As he walked her back his immediate course of action was to get rid of the boy. He had more important things to work on like finding every spot that made her moan in delicious ways.  
\- Robert, I... Could you...- she struggled when they arrived at the table looking at Giles shoes. He noted her shy and anxious voice. He was taken care for by him now, no need for her to explain herself.  
\- What miss is trying to say is that she is not feeling well. She will be taken care of and escorted home by me. - He said warmly pressing his hand to her forehead in pretend.  
-Yes...- she moaned quietly suddenly realising what Giles could do with one touch. She turned into his shoulder trying to hide herself on the pretence of feeling faint. She did feel faint but for entirely different reasons.  
\- I do have a car sir, I could drive her easily. I know where she lives. - Robert tried in vain suddenly very flustered by the sound she made. But Giles was more experienced than that all though it pleased him to no end. He would show her later what her moans did to him.  
-Don't be silly. Driving her while she is this faint. I won't allow it. She is to remain here with me. I'll take care of her. - He leaned towards Robert with determination.  
-But...-  
\- No buts Robert, none for you what so ever.- he spoke while guiding his hand dangerously low on the back of her waist. She squirmed under his expert touches wanting him to continue. Robert was beginning to get upset by the librarians taunting and took on a more serious tone.  
-Listen, old man. I got her here, I'll drive her back.-  
Giles could only smirk at him. He had no idea who he spoke to. His little darling angel became frightened all of a sudden realizing the kind of boy she seduced for the means of torturing Giles. She hid behind his shoulder avoiding everybody's gaze. Giles didn't like the tone of his voice especially the fact that it scared her.  
\- Now listen here you lil' wanker. - His whole demeanour changed so sudden she couldn't help but gasp. Roberts's eyes found her and all of a sudden he realized he was here just for play, she tricked him. Suddenly he became very angry and it showed.  
\- Eyes here. - Giles threatened lowly pointing at his own. – Out. Of. My. Library. - He growled painfully slow. He stepped the full distance that separated them. Robert was taken back by this and stepped back clearly seeing he had no chance anyway. He turned and started walking to the door muttering  
\- Fucking slut. -  
-Pardon? - Giles hand was on his shoulder in an instant.  
\- Nothing! - He yelped snatching away from him and exiting the building as quickly as possible. -Now darling. - He turned towards her grabbing her roughly by the waist. - You mustn't be such a naughty girl torturing me like that. - His lips were inches from hers. He could taste her breath on his lips. She gasped beneath him closing her eyes and baring her neck to him. -What am I to do with you now? - His hand found the back of her head gripping her hair. Small moans bubbled from her lips praising his every touch. He suddenly retreated from her. He began circling around her gliding his hands over her back. She was frightened. No man has ever touched her that way. He was skilled and confident in himself. She had no real knowledge about seduction or pleasure. Everything she received was quick and hard. Her first time painful and without any of her input. She hadn't had anyone after that.  
-Mr Giles...- she sighted stepping closer to him.  
-Yes luv? - He purred capturing her in his strong arms.  
-What are you doing? - It was more of a rhetorical question than anything. She knew he was seducing her with little effort. But she was scared of not being in control, taken use of. As do he has heard her every thought he reached for her and squeezed her into his side capturing her face in his callused hands.  
-Do not be afraid darling. - He spun her around so he could place his hands on her stomach. – I've got you now. No reason to fret. When I am holding you only you are important.- The hairs on her back stood upwards. She placed her much smaller hands on his hoping to god he wasn't lying. She was already too far gone to stop know with the pounding in her head and between her legs. He was always a proper gentleman. Why wouldn't he be now? He just stood there waiting for her words, her permission.  
-Take me... – she whispered breathlessly  
-As you wish. - His hands started roaming her body expertly avoiding areas she really needed him to touch. He was playing her like an instrument slowly with every intention of making her beg for him. She gasped as he lowered his lips to the back of her ear and blew slowly making her shiver in his hands.  
-Hush now darling, relax. - He spun her around again wrapping his hand at the base of her neck. His lips trailed small, butterfly kisses all over her face, her nose, her forehead. They were so gentle she barely felt them. Her hands snaked over his chest bracing for the impact that never came.  
-Slowly, luv. No rush. I'll give you everything you want... In time. When you are ready. - His lips snaked over hers never touching them. –When you're dripping for me. - She gasped into his mouth. – But...- he taunted her as he made small circles in the air just above her lips. – You must promise to be a good little girl. - She shook her head vigorously afraid if she spoke her voice would betray her.  
-Good girl. - He growled grabbing her hair. –Don't move, you understand.- his voice was hypnotizing.  
-Yes sir...- He released her heading for the door of the library. His head was pounding, his skin itching for her. As he locked the door he heard her yelp of surprise as the lock turned bolting them inside together. She held her breath as he stalked towards her painfully slow. As he stood in front of her, her knees threatened to give under her.  
-Tsc, tsc, I tsc, told you to be a good girl. - He berated her with his tongue. She flinched at his words. She didn't move a muscle. Confused and scared she looked at his tie pin. –Look at me when I speak to you. - His voice was hard and gruff, it made her shiver. Her gaze snapped to his eyes. He reached for her and she instantly leaned into him like a moth to flame. –No loud noises in the library, has no one taught you that? - He grabbed her forearm. – Now you have to be punished, do you understand? - She gasped loudly covering her mouth with her free hand.  
-Five more swats for you young lady. - He stepped sideways releasing her. –Turn around. - She stood there frozen, like a dear in headlights. –Turn around. - He said again more forcibly.  
-Yes sir. - Her bottom lip trembled. Wetness seeped between her legs as she watched him. As she turned around and began to bend she heard his demanding voice again.  
–Over the table miss. - She obeyed. -Place your palms flat on the table. Don't move, don't speak until I tell you to. - She nodded her breath catching in her throat. –Read. - He stated.  
-I don't understand. - She was confused and upset. Why wasn't he giving it to her? His hand roughly connected in a sound shattering smack. It stung. She was sure his hand imprint will be there in the morning and she relished at the idea of being branded by him.  
-The rules. Read them. Don't stop reading until I tell you to. - She now understood. She began reading of the paper taped to the library desk.  
\- The Library is one of our most valuable assets. - He smacked her making sure she felt him squeezing. She began to be incredibly aroused- It provides the materials. - She hoarsely continued griping the table harder - and the quiet- he took the opportunity swatting her again stepping directly behind her for better access. His cock twitched as she whimpered in front of him. -environment needed for scholarly work.- She panted holding back moans that threatened to erupt desperately from her hoarse throat as he worked her. - Please respect the library. - He hit her again closing the distance between them. She could feel the heat coming of him in waves. Her backside stung and ached dully. - By following these rules: It is forbidden to bring food into the Library. - He smacked just below the line of her buttock making her yelp mid-sentence. Images of her licking lollipops in front of him appeared in her mind. It must have drove him mad. -The only drink permitted in the Library is water. - She stuttered. What about his tea. He always had a cup in his hands. The hands that were punishing her right now.  
–Don't stop. He breathed heavily.  
\- in a container- Swats where now flying left and right forcibly throwing her backside.- with a non-spill cap.- her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as heat pulled between her legs.  
–Stop. – He commanded stepping away from her abruptly finishing his ministration. - Lift up your skirt.-  
-What? - She stuttered.  
-You heard me. Lift. Your. Skirt. - He rasped breathlessly .She froze. What was he doing to her, why?  
–I'm not going to fuck you. - He said hoarsely suddenly in her ear, in her head. She still hesitated. Her hands shakily lowered to her sides.  
– Don't make me rip it of you. I rather like it. You should tease me with it more often. - He stated louder in her ear. His hands where at her sides playing with the fabric of her skirt.  
-Yes Mr. Giles. - She obeyed cursing herself for wearing a thong. She bought them specifically for him. He purred behind her ghosting his fingers across her backside.  
-Continue. -  
-The rule of silence.-Swat.- must.-Another swat harder than the first.- be.- He smacked her rear so hard she flew forward on the desk yelping mid word. By now she was sure her arousal was dripping of her thighs. - Respected. - He slapped her once more throwing his whole body forward smacking his hands at each side of hers on the table. He panted openly on her neck which made her shiver in delight.  
-Good girl. You are so obedient, so perfect. - His thumb made delicate little circles on her hand. – Look what you've done to me. - He pressed his stone hard member onto her thigh. - You drive me madly insane kitten. - He cupped her backside with his large hand caressing the red imprint he made.  
K-k-kitten...- she stumbled over his endearment.  
-Yes... My kitten… - he turned her embracing her in his loving arms possessively. She hasn't protested to his ministration and he would reward her with delicate, tender caresses. – Do you know what good kittens like yourself get when they behave? - He trailed feather like touches over her back.  
-No. - She whispered softly, pressing her body as close to him as she could hiding in the crock of his neck.  
-Pettin'- his hands found her hair entwining his fingers in the long strands. - But, you are still very saucy. I must say I expected you to protest. To be my little brat. As you've been all this time. Punishing me with your sweet little tongue on that horrid lolly. You've been lucky I haven't punished your sweet lil' arse sooner. - He suddenly cupped both of her butt cheeks underneath her skirt in his hand lifting her on the table. She squealed gripping around his neck tighter.  
-Relax pet. I've got you. - He smiled into her hairline. –You smell so sweet. - He looked into her eyes slowly closing the distance between their lips. She leaned into him desperately, mouth open, ready for his soft lips to reward her.  
–I could just eat you up whole. Lick every millimetre of your delicious skin. – He chuckled when her eyes grew wider at his expressed wishes.  
-Why don't you? - She began to find her voice again all of a sudden feeling very in control of the situation. The minute the words came out of her mouth she regretted it. He gripped her thighs dragging her roughly to the edge of the table.  
-Who says I won't. - He grinned at her raising her delicate hand to him. He began kissing the tips of her fingers slowly, she exhaled softly loving the sweet touches he gave her. He moved onto her open palms kissing every spot he could, stopping to occasionally look at her expressions. Her face was relaxed and happy. Her legs brushing against his as she slowly swayed them back and forth. They hung of the desk and he couldn't stop thinking how rather small she really was. He moved to her other hand repeating his actions but this time carrying his kisses to her wrist where he started nibbling. She giggled scrunching her nose. He hummed into her skin happily loving to hear her laugh. He moved forward nestling himself between her legs never allowing her to feel him fully upon her. That was for later, now all that mattered to him was her comfort. After an ordeal such as happened minutes ago one must relax, establish he means no harm only pleasure. He kissed her shoulder longingly feeling the goose bumps traveling through her arm.  
Mr Giles...- she moaned when he started dropping open mouthed kisses on her collarbone.  
-Hmm? - He continued to her neck where he slowed down.  
-You're tickling me...- she whispered through a giggle.  
-I wouldn't call that sensation tickling luv. - He bit down on her neck suddenly. She gasped capturing his shoulder.  
-Does this tickle you also? - He released her.  
-No...- She muffled the sound into his suit clad shoulder.  
-What does it do to you? Tell me. I want to know. - His hand removed a fallen strand of hair of her neck.  
-It... It makes me feel good. - She looked into him now. - Down there. - She said shyly.  
-Good. I like that it does.-  
-What do you want me to do to you? Name your wishes. -  
His question caught her of guard and she suddenly didn't really know what she wanted from him exactly. So many things spun around her foggy head. He studied her intensely wanting to please her every wish.  
-Come now. - He lowered his forehead onto hers. - There must be something you need. Do not be shy. Tell me. - He planted open mouthed kisses on her cheeks. Every time he touched her skin it burned him in delicious ways.  
-I…- she leaned into his kisses.-  
-You fancy this don't you? - He continued trailing towards her mouth.  
-Yes sir…- she breathed out slowly.  
-Is this what you want? - He kissed the corner of her mouth.-  
-Y-y-yes, I… Don't stop...- She shivered drawing him closer by his tie.  
-As you wish my little temptress. - He smiled while kissing her.  
-Could you…- she trailed of pushing her full lips onto his.  
-I could. - He leaned away continuing to peck just beneath her bottom lip. - But you have to say please. -  
-Please…- she whimpered gripping his hands that rested at her sides.  
-You can do better than that darling. - He watched her from the corner of his eye. - Say pretty please.-  
-Pretty please? - She looked down at his furrowed brows. He gave her a dangerous look.  
-Pretty please sir. - She said quietly waiting for his reaction. His cock twitched again painfully jerking himself towards her uncovered thigh.  
\- I don't think you've been good enough. - He smiled above her lips drawing her closer to him. She squealed as his groin connected with her thigh. It twitched tensely against his slacks. Her eyes bulged out looking at Giles face and then back at her thigh.  
-Bloody hell. – He muttered pulling her mouth to his groping her backside. He really didn't plan to kiss her. But her squeal of surprise and face of delight broke his resolve completely. His tongue enter her mouth forcefully while he repositioned himself smack dab between her legs. She moaned into his mouth catching his hair in fists. He was rough, needing to taste every corner of her mouth, biting her lips and licking. Her hands flew towards his lapel pulling him harder into her trying to rub herself of him. After the need for breath separated them he looked into her shocked eyes.  
-Mr Giles…- she touched her mouth with the tips of her fingers.  
-Is that what you wanted? - He was out of breath leaning on her shoulder with his head.  
-Yes. - She said firmly taking his face in her hands. – I want more Mr. Giles, much more. - Her legs wrapped around his hips drawing him towards her.  
-No, no…- his arm pushed on her thighs.  
-What'd you mean no? - She suddenly stopped, looking at him. His hair was dishevelled. His glasses crocked and eyes dark.  
-Don't go there darling. You might have used my temporary moment of weakness but don't forget who's in charge. - He said darkly catching her wrists in his hand.  
-Y-you a-are. - Her lips were swollen and red.  
-To bloody hell I am. - He lifted her in his arms of the desk heading for the first flat surface he could reach. As he slammed her body onto the shelf her hands found his hair again, pulling him painfully.  
-No more kissing for you princess. – He hissed blowing hot air on her lips. She couldn't protest not while his cock was pressed so painfully close to her.  
-Yes sir.-she said boldly.  
-Good girl. Now…- He stroked her face gently while the other worked below her skirt. She whimpered beneath his expert touches. He alternated between caressing the inside and outside of her thigh pinching here and there.  
–A little less clothes from your side would be a marvellous site to behold. - He lowered her slowly to the floor never releasing her from his arms. She blushed under his gaze.  
-Do you like that shirt? - He mused playing with the first button.  
-Well I…- He gripped both sides of the aforementioned garment pulling. Buttons flew across the room. A cold breeze blew onto her stomach and chest. She gasped trying to hide herself from him.  
-Now pet, don't be shy. I'm dying to see you in all your glory. - He was suddenly on his knees pushing her hands behind her back. –Let me taste you. - His tongue slid across her belly towards her perked breasts. – I knew that blush went lower than your cheeks. - He murmured just below her breast casting his gaze upwards towards her open mouth. She blinked, eyelashes fluttering across her cheeks. To him she was the most beautiful creature, one worthy of bending his knees below her. His kisses trailed between her breasts to her shoulder where he began to nuzzle trying to remove her shirt. It slid of her shoulder.  
No man has ever knelled in front of her in such a way. She was suddenly overcome with deep emotions, unable to stop the tears she stood there watching him. His face was suddenly in front of her, his lips delicately kissing away her tears.  
-You are so beautiful. - He whispered leaning his forehead on hers. – Let me tend to you, my orchid in bloom.- She breathed in deeply nodding her head and closing her eyes. –Let go…- he leaned away studying her face. She watched him now much calmer seeking his soul with her eyes. –Do you want this? - He asked his hand still cupping her face. She nodded again unable to unstrict her voice.  
-I need you to say it. I need to know. - He reassured her.  
-I do, I want you so bad it hurts.-  
-The let me take away your pain.- he planted a firm kiss on her forehead and continued his path down her chest removing her shirt completely. As he kissed her bra clad breasts his hand travelled across her back to the clutch. Her hand flew to his shirt gripping as her knees gave way. He smiled into her skin and with one small flick of the wrist unclasped her bra. It slid down her bear arms stopping at her wrist. He grabbed her lowering his head just above her nipples. He was hungry for her, not able to control himself anymore he sucked her breast in his mouth, kissing, biting and sucking each one. Every moan that escaped her lips ignited a fire deep inside of him. She pulled him closer by his shoulder and hair desperately trying to get more. The more she responded the less he gave delaying her release.  
-More, please sir.- she hissed into his hair. – Bite me, mark me.- she said with urgency coaxing him into giving her what she wanted.  
-My sweet little nymph. I'll give you more.- He bit onto her neck leaving a stark mark on her porcelain skin.  
-Yes…- Her breathing was uneven, rapid as he devoured her. Her knees shacked desperately below her as she clung to him for dear life. Giles began his descent down her stomach to her pubic bone licking the small pit that resided there.  
-Oh god.- she squealed squirming as his large hands gripped her bottom trapping her, his hungry mouth lavishing her. He lowered himself onto his thighs looking up at her. He removed his glasses placing them into his breast pocket. She couldn't look at him which he didn't like.  
-I say, you are all words and no action.- he teased massaging her thighs. – Don't make me punish you again.- he blew hot air on her stomach.  
-Mr Giles I… she bit her lip now looking at him.- You make me feel so good.-  
\- I haven't even started darling.- and with that he griped behind her knee pulling her leg over his shoulder. She whimpered beneath him squirming away and to him at the same time, not able to control herself.  
\- I won't stop until you scream my name, until you spill yourself all over me.- he blew hot air between her legs drawing her closer. His nose nuzzled at her opening testing her. She drew away from him, her arousal to intense to handle but she had nowhere to run. As his head disappeared beneath her skirt her head replayed all his smiles to her, his small touches, the way his strong shoulders moved beneath his shirt.  
-Look how wet you are. You stained your knickers.- He suddenly spoked between kisses.- Best to remove them otherwise you'll never get it out.  
-Ouh, don't, I-I.- she stumbled over her words as he pulled them down her legs. He threw her leg down his shoulder bending even further never gazing anywhere than her face. She stepped out of them shakily not sure of herself. He brought them up to his mouth sucking on the large wet circle. An incredible heat she never felt before griped her at the site of him.  
-Mmm. You taste divine darling I can't wait to lick you all over.- he shoved them into his back pocket pulling on her leg again. – I won't take no for an answer.-  
-Yes Mr. Giles, if you want to that is.- she was as quiet as a mouse.  
-Want? I need to.- he griped the small of her back again lowering to her core. – Be a good girl and ride me.-  
\- But I've never sir. I don't know how to.-  
He chuckled lovingly placing a small kiss at her rosebud.- Bloody hell sweetheart where have you been all my life. I'll teach you how to ride me.- his tongue slid her whole length sucking on her clit.  
– You taste like sin itself.- He lapped at her again sucking as much of her juices as possible. Her vision began to darken. Shakily she gripped his shoulders for support.  
-Do you want more princess?- he vibrated over her sensitive bud sending shivers deep inside of her. Giles didn't have to wait for an answer as she began thrusting towards his open mouth.  
-That's it. Be a good girl, ride me. Use me.- his voice was muffled into her wet core. Her other leg found itself on his other shoulder securing his hot mouth to her. His stubble scratched her in all the right places. His hair was suddenly pulled on harshly as she withered into his mouth. Strained moans erupted from her as she clung, with abandon as she thrusted. He began moaning also crawling deeper between her spread legs now lifting her entirely of the floor nailing her to the shelf. A sudden hot knife pierces through her, her vision darkening, her thrusts beginning to be erratic she moaned violently throwing her head backwards. His tongue punished her again and again as she came into his mouth violently spilling her arousal all over his chin. As she calmed down from her high he continued lapping slowly, drinking her in. She twitched unable to restrain herself from hitching closer to his demanding mouth. Giles continued licking unable to stop himself, she tasted like heaven and all of it was for him.  
-Mr… Gile…s… I'm gonna…-she moaned loudly again.-  
-Come into my mouth again pet.- he hissed between kisses.  
-Than-k y-you.- she spoke through laboured breaths. He smiled into her. He will give her a little bit more just because of how obedient and submissive she was. Giles thumb found her entrance and pushed delicately, slowly making her scream in pleasure.  
-Harder Mr. Giles… I need it so bad.- she moped and moaned throwing her head backwards. As he fingered her his mind franticly categorised every moan and breath she drew. The way her body tensed and released around his hand. _Beg for me_ he thought while sucking on her clit. Secretly he didn't really give her enough to cum. Giles wanted to prolong it as much as he could. Seeing her at the edge gave him and incredible rush. His erection was now painful and he felt precum dripping down his shaft but he didn't care. He could always take care of himself later. He was so far gone now that two strokes would be enough. But she, she was now the centre of the universe to him, her delicate cunt wrapped around his mouth was everything he could think about and he wanted to suck and drink every last drop she gave to him.  
-Please sir!- she drew a sharp breath as he switched to his middle and ring finger. He extracted his head from beneath her skirt wanting to see her face when she cums.  
-Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?- he moaned huskily upon seeing the intense look of pleasure on her lips.  
-Yes.- her words were interrupted by his change in angle.  
-I want you to look at me when you cum, otherwise I won't let you, do you understand?- She didn't respond only gazed into him pleading with her eyes.  
-Is that a yes?- he stopped fingering her.  
-Yes sir, oh yes.- she nodded vigorously.  
-You're a bad, bad girl.- he continued pounding his fingers inside her thrusting her higher up the shelf.  
-Yes, Mr Giles, punish me.- she stuck her small tongue out of her mouth inviting him to her. He couldn't resist. He imagined what that little tongue would do to him, what it was doing to him without even touching him. He licked her stomach up to her tit drawing one in his mouth and sucked looking upwards at her. She was like a devil, covered in a thin sheen of sweat moaning his name over and over again. It was like pure sin, like the devil himself wanted him to sell his soul to her. She was so incredibly erotic, responsive. In all earnest she was in more control than he was. He would give her anything at this point. His cock, wallet, hell, the keys of his old battered Citroen if she wanted it just so he can see her face moments before cumming, chanting his name religiously.  
\- Your little cunt is so sweet. I want it.- he moaned unable to restrain himself anymore. Her breast were jumping up and down as he thrusted into her. Her hand holding onto his shoulder while she bit down on her other, drawing the fingers in her mouth. He playfully slapped her across the check waiting for her reaction. The smiled she dawned was all he needed. She liked it and that meant she liked it a bit rough which to him was all that mattered. He slapped her again relishing the almost purr she produced.  
-You liked that kitten?- he slapped her again taking her hand out of her mouth for better access.  
-Yes Mr. Giles.- she arched towards him.- More sir.- her mouth was opened and he openly saw it playing around her mouth, coaxing him.  
-If you do not stop that your saliva won't be the only thing you'll be playing around.-he grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks. Her pupils grew large at the idea. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, for her to play with his seed.  
-No more games princess.- he flicked her clit with his thumb while he fingered her causing her whole body to tense beneath him.-Cum for me.- She realised a breath she didn't even know she was holding. The orgasm was so intense that at one point she gripped Giles shoulder so hard he taught that she'll rip through his shirt. But the most important thing to him was her face, she never looked away from him, not for a second as she violently came into his hand spilling all over his fingers and palm. As she calmed down he gave her two more strokes for good measure to remind her of what he could do for her.  
Now.- he lowered her shaky legs to the ground. – I want you to kneel.- she obeyed instantly not wanting to even try standing after and ordeal such as that. He stood towering over her slight frame.  
-You are going to watch, you can't touch. Am I clear?-  
-Yes, sir, I can't wait.- she shuddered at the thought.  
-Don't.- he slapped her playfully again.- Tempt me.- he chuckled. As he proceeded to unzip his trousers he could not ignore the hungry look in her eyes.  
-I'll give you something to suck on.- he hissed as his cock popped out his restraint. He was large and long, the tip of his cock glistening from the precum. He gripped it whit his hand stepping closer to her. She readjusted on her shins ready to take him whole but was surprised as he showed his fingers in her mouth. And that's when she realized, she was sucking the hand that made her came, he was covered in it, her juices.  
-Do you like how you taste?- he asked stroking himself.  
-Mhmm.- she moaned taking more of him into her mouth.  
-That's right darling isn't your sweet little cunt tasteful.- He bucked himself into his hand unable to hold on anymore. Giles gripped her hair pulling her backwards from his other hand.  
-Open your mouth.- he commanded through gritted teeth. She obeyed eagerly thrusting her tongue out for him. That was the last thing he saw before he came. It was violent and hard, his seed spilling all over her mouth and face. She moaned as the warm fluid slid down her face. He looked at her though half closed eyes still holding his hard member.  
-Good girl.- he smirked ruffling her hair. She opened her mouth to him so he can see her playing with his seed.  
-Don't.- he warned as he twitched painfully. –Close your mouth.- he commanded pulling on her hair. – Now swallow.- Giles other hand gripped half her chin, half her neck. As she swallowed he felt her throat tighten beneath his hand. He purred in satisfaction realising her and softly reaching for her waist. As she whimpered reaching form him tightly he took the handkerchief from his breast pocket at whipped her face delicately. Giles knew that she needed aftercare.  
-Good girl..- he purred into the crown of her head. – You've been such a good little kitten and played with me.- He lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her to his office where he laid her gently on his small red sofa.  
-I've done good, right?- She whispered playing with the material of his shirt.  
-Yes, you've done more than good, you wild little thing.- he chuckled petting her hair. –Would you like a cuppa?-  
-That would be really nice Mr Giles…-  
-No problem, rosehip with lemon on it's way, just the way you like it.- he said quietly extracting himself form her arms. – I shall return imminently.-  
-Imminently…- she chuckled to herself. He could be so very British at times. When he returned with tea in hand he carried one of his white shirt in hand.  
-Here darling, keep it.- he pushed it softly around her shoulders pulling her hair out.  
-Keep it, really?- she smiled only now realizing she was practically naked, her own shirt discarded somewhere on the floor.  
-Yes pet. So they know you're mine…- he whispered sultrily. She began buttoning it slowly trying to adjust to the size of it.  
-It suits you.- he fixed her collar smoothing it out with his large palms.  
-Yours?- she suddenly registered his words gripping his hand with her much smaller.  
-Yes kitten.- he leaned in cupping her check.- Mine…- Giles pulled her into his lap showering her with small, butterfly kisses. She giggled squirming in his hands. As he gazed down upon the sweet girl a calm security clutched tightly at his chest. Not able to control himself any longer and not seeing the point he stilled her with his hands angling her head up towards him. His lips connected with her in a sweet, chaste kiss at first but the longer he kissed her the feeling grew tighter as did his grip on her. _Control yourself Rupert_ he taught to himself, _don't get in over your head old boy_. He was careful not to scare her with his emotions at all times, much before she even caught on to his intentions. _The moment she stepped through that bloody library door his life turned into a hazy dream, filled with her sent, her small, shy giggles. You've really done it know, you old sod.  
_ -Must you been such a vixen?- he practically giggled through the kisses.  
-Who me, while Mr Giles I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about.-  
-Watch it pet…- he bit down on her lover lip.- You behave now or you'll get a spankin'- his accent grew thicker all of a sudden. He felt very playful and young smiling down on her.  
-Yes sir.- she stuttered hiding in the crock of his neck playfully.  
-Good, now let us take you home.-  
-Home?- a twinge of pain stung through her.  
-While yes darling, it's almost seven o'clock. Wouldn't want you taking the bus.-  
-Oh, really?- her eyes widened in surprise searching for a clock in his office.  
-Yes, really… Now come.- she blushed at his sentence remembering what that meant half an hour ago. Giles caught up on that and chuckled deeply.- There will be more of that, but not now.- He pulled her of the sofa encircling himself around her waist.  
-Alright.- she huffed solemnly.  
-Do not fret, I shall be seeing you tomorrow, we do have that book to finish don't we?-  
-Yes!- her eyes glistened in the dark corridor of the college.  
\- What did you think, there isn't a day I don't see you at the library.- he mused walking towards the parking lot.  
-True. I come for the books, and cookies. – he opened the car door for her which surprised her. _What a gentleman_ she taught to herself, but she already knew that. He was a proper gentleman, through and through. _  
_


End file.
